jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:BlueCarmel/Dragon Riders: New Face
Uwaga! Głównym bohaterem opowiadania NIE JEST nikt z JWS ani JWS 2 tylko moja własna, wymyślona postać! 'Welcome to Berk, Stranger' Akcja dzieje się 2 lata przed Jak Wytresować Smoka 2... Był środek lata, a ten feralny dzień dawał wszystkim, i wikingom i smokom we znaki. Olbrzymie słońce świeciło nad Smoczą Wyspą. Czkawka, oparty o Nocną Furię leżał pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Wiatr wiejący od morza dawał przyjemne uczucie i pozwalał wreszcie odetchnąć. Astrid i jej smok, Wichura trenowały wysoko w chmurach, nie chcąc marnotrawić czasu na bezczynne drzemanie. Śledzik spisywał rodzaje kamieni, które dawały określone materiały po zjedzeniu przez Sztukamięs, a Sączysmark i bliźnianiaki gdzieś się ulotnili, prawdopodobnie spali albo rozwalali wnętrze góry na wyspie, razem ze swoimi smokami. Nagle Szczerbatek podniósł gwałtownie łeb, budząc swego przyjaciela ze snu. - Huh? Szczerbol, co znowu? - ziewnął przeciągle chłopak, spoglądając na łuskowatego przyjaciela. Szczerbatek wydawał sie być zaniepokojony. - Ej, mordko, co się stało? - spytał Czkawka wstając. Smok momentalnie zerwał się, biegnąc w głąb wyspy. Okazało się, że Sztukamięs, Wichura, Hakokieł i Wym i Jot również oszaleli i zaczęli biec w dokładnie tą samą stronę. Astrid wyszła z morza cała mokra, Wichura ją zrzuciła, żeby móc polecieć za Szczerbatkiem. - Można wiedzieć co twój smok zrobił mojemu?! - warknęła wyciskając wodę z futrzanej peleryny. Czkawka podrapał się po kilkudniowym zaroście. - Coś jest nie tak... - mruknął jakby do siebie i zaczął nieco koślawo biec za smokami. Kierowały się do przeciwległego brzegu, gdzie widać było rozbitą łódź wikinga i zawzięcie walczące, dzikie smoki. Tylko... nie walczyły między sobą. Walczyły z KIMŚ. Owym kimś był wysoki niemalże jak Stoik chłopak, około 20-21 letni. Jego białe, sięgające do ramion włosy i zarost pokrywała czerwona krew. W jednej dłoni trzymał pokryty czerwoną cieczą, długi miecz, a drugą trzymał się za rozcięty bok. Śmiertnik Zębacz zionął i poparzył dłoń chłopaka, który mimo wszystko nie wypuścił miecza, a nawet więcej, wymierzył smokowi krytyczny cios, rozcinając mu skrzydło. - I komu pomóc? - spytał Czkawka, patrząc to na gady, to na człowieka. - A mamy jak? Gdzie są nasze smoki? - kiedy tylko Astrid skończyła mówić, na dzikie smoki wyskoczył Szczerbatek, strzelajac w pobratymców plazmą. Tylko... jego oczy były inne. Niebieskie i płonęły, zupełnie jak słońce. U pozostałych było tak samo. Nie minęła minuta, a dzikie smoki już uciekały jak najdalej od białowłosego chłopaka i jego obrońców. - Ej, co to było? - A bo ja wiem siostra, nasze smoki były, jakby no, opętane, o! - odpowiedział Mieczyk, patrząc na Zębiroga z ciekawością. Smoki wydawały się być zahipnotyzowane, otoczyły nieznajomego ciasnym kręgiem. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że mają zamiar go wysadzić. Pierwsza zareagowała Astrid, rzucając się przed Wichurę i odzielając ją od rannego. Zaraz po niej Czkawka skoczył przed Szczerbatka, kładąc mu obie dłonie na głowie. - Hej, Szczerbek, otrząśnij się z tego! - Wichura, jeśli chcesz go zabić, musisz zabić też mnie! Śledzik próbował odciągnąć swoją Sztukamięs śpiewając jej jakąś pioseneczkę i pokazując jej ulubione skałki do jedzenia, jednak ta wciąż miała błękitne ślepia i próbowała strzelić w nieznajomego. W końcu sporej wielkości wiking skoczył swojemu smokowi na paszczę, uniemożliwiając mu wystrzelenie lawy. Dla odmiany to Sączysmark przyprowadzał bliźniaki do porządku, nakazując im uspokojenie swojego gada. I nagle, tak szybko jak smoki oszalały, tak wróciły do normalności, spoglądając na swoich jeźdźców niewinnym wzrokiem. - Co to było? - spytał Śledzik, głaszcząc Sztukamięs po pysku. Czkawka spojrzał w oczy Nocnej Furii. Wyglądały normalnie, miały tylko śladowe ślady błękitu. Coś jakby jakiś proszek wysypany na gładką powierzchnię oliwkowego szkła. - Nie mam pojęcia, ale się dowiem. - Powiedział grobowym głosem. - Ale to chyba później bo... - Ten no, nasz biały przyjaciel chyba jest trup. - Po raz pierwszy bliźniaki zdołały przykuć uwagę wszystkich do siebie i to nie za pomocą jakiegoś kawału czy wybryku. - No spójrz no, trup. - Wskazał leżącego pod ścianą chłopaka. - Wy lećcie i poproście Pyskacza, żeby się przygotował. Dogonię was później. - Westchnął syn wodza, spoglądając dziwnym wzrokiem na nieznajomego. Co on robił na Smoczej Wyspie? Czemu smokom tak zależało na jego śmierci? - Szczerbek, podejdź tu no, pomożesz mi go zabrać na Berk. - Smok z nieprzyzwoitym szczęściem podbiegł do białowłosego i pomógł panu ułożyć go na sobie. - No dobra, teraz powoli i ostrożnie, jest ciężko ranny. - Smok wydał z siebie cichy pomruk i już po chwili lecieli powoli w stronę Berk. *** - Jak dla mnie wygląda jak trup... - Jakby był trup to byłby biały gamoniu. - Kiedy on JEST biały! - Nie o włosy mi chodziło, brat. Nieznajomy leżał jak martwy na łóżku. Pyskacz uważał, że powinien się lada chwila obudzić, więc cały czas ktoś czuwał przy dziwnym chłopaku. Teraz padło na bliźniaki i cały czas się spierali, czy jest on trupem czy nie. Szpadka uważała, że nie, zaś Mieczyk, że tak. Dość dla nich typowe, jak się zastanowić. W końcu młody wiking spróbował przekonać siostrę do swojej racji, biorąc naczynie pełne wody z zamiarem wylania go na obcego. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymała go silna ręka, która zacisnęła się mocno wokół nadgarstka chłopaka, miażdżąc go. - A! Żywy trup! Żywy trup! - zaczął się drzeć Mieczyk, a siostra po sekundzie do niego dołączyła, chociaż bardziej żeby zrobić zamieszanie, niż ze strachu. Gdy bliźniaki w panice uciekły z domu Czkawki, Pyskacz i Stoik stojący na zewnątrz zaczęli coś podejrzewać. - Jeśli znowu próbowali sprawdzić czy on nie żyje to przysięgam na Thora, obetnę im uszy! - warknął wściekły Pyskacz, idąc szybko do środka domu. Widok był dość ciekawy, mimo iż normalny. Nieznajomy stał niedaleko łóżka, jakby nigdy mu się nic nie stało i przyglądał się planom Czkawki odnośnie nowego ogona dla jego Nocnej Furii. - A widzisz, mówiłem, że żywy. - Powiedział z satysfakcją Pyskacz, gdy tylko Stoik wszedł do pokoju. - Witaj chłopcze, jak się czujesz? - wódz zignorował przyjaciela i zwrócił się do nieznajomego chłopaka, który zupełnie zignorował ich obecność. - Mam nadzieję, że bliźniaki cię nie obudziły... - Dobrze wiesz, że na pewno to zrobili. - Burknął Pyskacz. - Zamilcz. - Warknął cicho Stoik. - Em... chłopcze? Słyszysz nas? - Ej, a może on głuchy? - podsunął Pyskacz i spojrzał na chłopaka. - Ej, ty tam! Słyszysz nas?! - wydarł się tak bardzo, że Stoik zatkał uszy obejmując głowę potężnymi ramionami. - Słyszę. - Powiedział nieznajomy, miał dość niecodzienny głos, musiał pochodzić z daleka, sądząc po akcencie. - Co to za wyspa? - spytał spoglądając na otwarte okno. - Młody, witaj na Berk! - krzyknął Pyskacz wymachując drewnianą protezą ręki. Oczy chłopaka jakby zalśniły. - Berk? Więc to tutaj jest sławna Smocza Akademia? - Stoik zmarszczył brwi. Sławna? Mało kto o niej wiedział. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że ten nieznajomy wcale nie przypadkiem był atakowany przez smoki. Może to kolejny szpieg Dagura? Albo łowca? - Mało kto wie o naszych smokach... - mruknął patrząc na młodzieńca. Był niemal jego wzrostu, mimo iż nie tak umięśniony to wyglądał na takiego, którego powalenie wymagałoby wysiłku i czasu. Przede wszystkim biła od niego pewność siebie. Niezwykłe, zwłaszcza jak jest na nieswoim "terenie". - W moich stronach byliście dosyć sławni... pewnie wciąż byście byli, gdyby moje strony wciąż istniały. - Stoik zamrugał kilkakrotnie, a Pyskacz spojrzał uważnie na białowłosego. - Jak to "jeszcze istniały"? Ktoś was podbił? - Nie. Przyleciał wielki, biały Szeptozgon i zatopił naszą wyspę. Smoki nie mogły nic zrobić, gdy zobaczyły, że ich dom idzie pod wodę zwiały co do jednego. - My mówimy na niego Krzykozgon. Nękał nas przez dość długi czas, ale trzy lata temu odleciał i tyleśmy go widzieli. - Poprawił Pyskacz. - A tak w ogóle to jak ty się nazywasz młody? - Loki. Loki Ravnson. 'Just Like Ghost' Stoik przydzielił nowemu mieszkańcowi małą chatkę w lesie, niedaleko małego jeziorka. Nie było tam zbyt wiele, łóżko, stolik i palenisko i inne podstawowe rzeczy. No i stare, pęknięte lustro. Loki spojrzał w nie, było pęknięte idealnie w miejscu, gdzie widniała długa, szkaradna blizna, przecinająca mu oko. Kiedyś miał - jak to ujęła jego matka - piękne, szmaragdowe oczy i jedwabne, czarne włosy. Od tego czasu jednak wiele się zmieniło... czerń zmieniła się w biel, a zieleń w lodowaty błękit. Tylko lewe oko, przecięte blizną miało inną barwę. Krwistoczerwoną. Chłopak podniósł cienki sztylet, jedyną pamiątkę po matce i przyłożył do szyi. Chwilę potem na ziemię spadł biały kosmyk. I kolejny... i następny. Włosy sięgające nieco dalej niż do ramion, teraz kończyły się nierówno przy brodzie. Również zniknął zarost. Teraz... teraz wyglądał tak, jak w chwili gdy musiał zabić ojca. Zabić Albrechta Perfidnego. Czkawka i Astrid chcieli sprawdzić co z tym nowym chłopakiem. Nie widzieli go odkąd minęła ich zmiana przy pilnowaniu go, gdy był jeszcze nieprzytomny. Dziewczyna zapukała w drewniane drzwi chaty. Przez chwilę nikt nie odpowiadał, ale już po sekundzie rozległo się szuranie po drugiej stronie i ktoś otworzył drzwi. Tylko, że tym kimś nie był Loki. W ogóle ten ktoś nie był chłopakiem, w sensie płci. - Heathera?! A co ty tu robisz na Odyna Wszechmogącego?! - zdziwił się Czkawka, czując narastającą złość. Nie tyle dlatego, że dziewczyna była u nieznajomego, ale dlatego, bo była w męskiej, długiej koszuli. Tylko w koszuli. - Och... em... hej Astrid, hej Czkawka. - Zarumieniła się czarnowłosa, kryjąc w większości za uchylonymi drzwiami. - Przy... przyszliście pewnie do Lokiego? - zająknęła się, robiąc purpurowa na twarzy. Astrid patrzyła na nią z otworzonymi ustami i wielkimi oczami, a Czkawka z porządnymi rumieńcami na policzkach. - Tak, to w końcu jego chata. - Wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. Dlaczego go tak zdenerwowało zobaczenie Heathery? W dodatku w koszuli, jak podejrzewał, Lokiego. Jednak jego teorię obalił... sam Loki. - Wybacz, za zalaną suknię, Heathero, chyba będziesz musiała poczekać, aż wyschnie ta plama po... o. - Widząc Czkawkę i Astrid wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienił się ani odrobinę. Wciąż chłodna, dziwna i pozbawiona emocji twarz. Jednak nieco inna, niż ta, którą widzieli na początku. Zarost zniknął i z braku grzywki, zasłaniającej połowę twarzy, mogli zobaczyć bliznę i dziwne, czerwone oko. - To wy byliście na wyspie, kiedy mnie zaatakowano, prawda? - odezwał się wyprutym z emocji głosem, w którym pobrzmiewał dziwny akcent, zmiękczający niektóre litery i nadając całości przyjemne dla uszu brzmienie. - Tak, jestem Czkawka, syn Stoika. A to moja dziewczyna, Astrid. - Powiedział syn wodza, podkreślając słowo "moja". Loki uniósł lekko jedną brew, spoglądając na blond wojowniczkę. Czkawce wcale nie podobał się ten wzrok. - Widzę, że już lepiej się czujesz. To pewnie znaczy, że niedługo stąd odejdziesz. - Dodał po chwili, mrużąc oczy. Kogoś mu ten chłopak przypominał, ale nie mógł skojarzyć kogo. Nie chodziło tylko o wygląd, ale też o sposób bycia. Chłód, pewność siebie... skądś to znał. - Czkawka, nie bądź niegrzeczny. - Zrugała go Astrid, wychodząc przed młodzieńca. - Wybacz mu, lepiej sobie radzi ze smokami, niż z ludźmi. Możesz tu naturalnie zostać ile chcesz, to poniekąd nasza wina, z tym Krzykozgonem... - Nie zwalaj winy na samą siebie i swoich przyjaciół, nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, że ten smok rzuci się akurat na naszą wyspę. - Westchnął znużonym głosem chłopak. - Poza tym i tak miałem stamtąd odpłynąć. To była dla mnie tylko kwestia czasu. - Dodał i te słowa wywołały zatroskany wyraz twarzy Astrid, co spowodowało zagniewany u Czkawki. - Nie miałeś tam żadnej rodziny, przyjaciół? - Miałem. Kiedyś. To długa historia. - Westchnął mijając Czkawkę w progu. Dopiero wtedy Astrid zauważyła, że białowłosy jest od bruneta wyższy o jakąś głowę, może tylko trochę mniej. Zupełnie ignorując dalszą obecność gości, białowłosy zaczął iść w kierunku lasu, znikając po chwili za drzewami. Zupełnie, jakby nigdy nie istniał. 'Troublemaker' Loki przyglądał się dzikim smokom siedząc na gałęzi starego dębu. Przebywanie na łonie natury przypominały mu czasy, jak mieszkał z matką. Dopóki ojciec nie został wyrzucony z własnej wyspy i nie ruszył na poszukiwanie jedynego syna, żeby i jemu zniszczyć życie. To wtedy miał pierwszy atak, wtedy jego wygląd się zmienił. Westchnął głośno, chwytając małą gałązkę. Gdy zacisnął na niej palce, żeby poczuć korę, złamała się. Ze złością rzucił drewienkiem przed siebie, budząc zainteresowanie smoków. Wtedy coś uderzyło w pień drzewa, zrzucając chłopaka, który w ostatniej chwili uratował się łapiąc gałęzi. Rozpoznał odgłos, któremu towarzyszy strzał Nocnej Furii. Puścił się, lądując bezpiecznie na ugiętych nogach i rozejrzał. Szczerbatek walczył z jakimś podobnym do siebie smokiem. Inna Nocna Furia? Spytał sam siebie białowłosy. Ta Furia miała błękitne, neonowe znaki na całym ciele i była zdecydowanie smuklejsza i nieco większa. - Loki, uciekaj stąd, ale już! - krzyknął Czkawka kiedy nagle drugi smok zrzucił go z Szczerbatka. Loki bez większego namysłu rzucił się w kierunku bruneta, jednak zatrzymał się słysząc pisk pupila syna wodza. Szczerbatek został ranny, a Nocna Furia kierowała się teraz na Czkawkę. - Nie, nie! - zanim wielkie szczęki zacisnęły się na wikingu, Loki odepchnął smoka kopnięciem w głowę. Zaskoczony gad zaczął warczeć, pokazując zęby. Chłopak wbił w niego spojrzenie dwukolorowych oczu. Wraz z upływem kolejnych sekund, pewność siebie przeciwnika słabła, jakby patrzenie na białowłosego go przerażało. Wtedy Loki powoli położył dłoń na czarnym pysku, a wszelka złość zwierzęcia się ulotniła. - Zjeżdżaj stąd. - Warknął chłopak, a smok momentalnie skulił się w sobie, jakby odejście od chłopaka miało sprawić mu ból. - No już. - Syknął chłopak, a Furia obejrzała się jeszcze i zniknęła, wzbijając się w powietrze. - Czkawka! Nic ci nie jest? - spytała Astrid dopadając do swojego ukochanego. Za nią biegł też Śledzik. - Wow, jak ty to zrobiłeś? Ten smok zupełnie złagodniał jak ci spojrzał w oczy! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone